


Mornings

by Blink23



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blink23/pseuds/Blink23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Alvaro wants to do is sleep. Too bad his boyfriend refuses to let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Alvaro stares blearily at the bedside table, groaning when he sees that he doesn't have to wake up yet. The excitement of being back to practice with the team after the winter break has worn itself out already, and all he wants to do is be allowed to sleep in rather than run drills and wonder exactly what shade of orange Cris is today.

“When does the alarm go off?” 

He turns the smile at his boyfriend, who's blinking himself awake beside him. The excitement hasn't worn off for Isco yet, something that would be endearing if it wasn't for the fact that he insists Alvaro get up with him.

“Half hour.”

“Hm.”

Alvaro is considering dozing for the remaining 30 minutes or hopping in the shower early, but Isco becomes invested in giving his neck beard burn and all thoughts of moving go out the window. Instead he just lies there, giggling at the alternating assault of scruff and soft lips. 

In the corner Messi yawns and stretches from his bed, his nails clicking on the wood floors as he goes off in search of a drink from his bowl in the kitchen. 

“We really need to rename your dog.”

Isco chuckles against his skin, “I like his name.”

“It's stupid. You're a Madridista now.”

“What should we change it to then?” He asks, and Alvaro can feel his smile against his skin, “Iker?”

“Muniain would love that wouldn't he?”

“He would be tweeting to tell everyone it was him he was name after the second he heard it,” Isco agrees, “Maybe Raul?”

“Hm, Raul is better.”

“Maybe we shouldn't name it Raul, though. Since you're the new Raul and all that. Can't have the dog named after his Daddy.”

Alvaro groans, pulling away from him to look him in the eyes, “You're honestly going to bring that up? It was one article and you know I'll never be like Raul.”

“Am I not going to be your Guti then?” 

There's an odd glint in his eyes behind the joking, and Alvaro leans forward to kiss it away.

“You're going to be more than that, I hope,” He murmurs, and then smirks, “And judging from the way you celebrate goals on the pitch, I'd say you're well on your way.”

Isco scoffs, “It was just a kiss. It's not that big of a deal.”

“And what about the time you climbed into my lap?”

“You were the one that grabbed me! I just... rolled over on top of you.”

“And humped me.”

“You didn't seem to mind.”

“Just like you didn't mind last night.” Alvaro waggles his eyebrows and Isco can't help but laugh at how demented it makes him look.

“Maybe because we didn't have an audience of thousands.”

“Maybe I have an exhibitionist streak you don't know about.”

“Oh please,” Isco rolls his eyes, “You won't even kiss me in front of your mother. And your mom knows we're together. And loves me more than she loves you.”

He's about to object when the shrill, annoying beeping from the alarm clock starts. He rolls over and turns it off and when he rolls back Isco pulls him in close, kissing him softly on the mouth.

“Good Morning, Alvaro,” He murmurs, smiling, “I love you.”

No matter how many times it happens, no matter if they play the rest of their careers at Madrid and get married after they retire and have babies and never have to spend more than a few days apart, he'll never get used to that little thrill that ran up his spine when he wakes up to those words.

“I love you too,” He says, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, “Come on, you shower, I'll make coffee.”


End file.
